comienzo sin fin
by lorelee-san
Summary: antes de que todo pasara, antes de que se conocieran, el comienzo de todo


espero que les guste mi segunda historia de esta pareja tan tierna, espero sus opiniones ^^

En el comando de los comsubin, llegaban poco a poco nuevos reclutas entre ellos un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules el cual estaba decidido hacerse más fuerte, y entrar a este campamento, su nombre Colonello.

El día había comenzado, todos los nuevos reclutas se ponían en fila para ser divididos por secciones dependiendo sus capacidades, pero en la fila hubo un incidente en donde Colonello se involucró, cayendo al suelo. Los superiores al percatarse fueron de inmediato.

_ ¿que ocurre? dijo el sargento molesto

_este individuo comenzó sargento, es un busca problemas_ dijo uno de los recluta muy molesto el cual estaba junto a colonello

_ ¿Qué dices kora?_ respondió muy molesto el muchacho a quien estaban acusando de comenzar la pelea.

El sargento al ver la tenacidad con la respondió el muchacho, lo miro y rió

_ jjajajjajaj, odio a los muchachos como tú, tan intrépidos y atrevidos, creyéndose superiores a todos con tan solo levantar la voz, pues tengo algo muy bueno para ti… Lal mirch preséntese por favor_

_ Lal mirch reportándose señor_

_ Muy bien niño, llego tu hora, como dije odio los jóvenes que hacen berrinches y no aceptan su culpa, aun que tampoco a los que acusan, pero ese es otro tema. Esta señorita será tu nueva profesora, aun que te advierto esta mujer es la mas estricta maestra de todas, y nunca habíamos requerido de su ayuda desde hace 5 años ya que nunca habíamos tenido problemas con los nuevos como para que se agarraran a golpes en la fila_

_disculpe señor pero no creo que sea necesario_

_ no le pregunte lo cree y no cree que es necesario, solo quiero que lo entrene a su manera, si esque lo resistes niño_

_ ¡pues claro que lo resistiré kora!_ dijo el castigado con una gran sonrisa como desafiando al superior.

_ ja, el último también dijo lo mismo, pero no duro ni tres días y se escapo de este lugar… bien prepara tus cosas, nos iremos a las montañas por la mañana_

_o, antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes_ le extendió la mano con una cosa en ella la cual el joven recibió rápidamente, era una chapa negra con un numero 01.

_eso te hace ser el alumno oficial de Lal, serás reconocido en cualquier parte como el sin futuro_

_ (por que le ponen tanta importancia al entrenamiento de esta mujer… ahora que lo pienso se ve triste)_ pensó el joven de cabello rubio.

Así paso el día, la noche y llego la mañana, el joven ya tenía todo preparado para partir, y llego su nueva maestra.

_ ¿estas listo niño?_

_ Pues claro kora, solo faltabas tu._

_ Mmm… como digas_

Entonces con esa gran conversación comenzaron a caminar para salir del campamento, pero mientras esto ocurría se escuchaban muchos murmullos de parte de los demás.

_vaya que tiene mala suerte el nuevo_

_así es, justo tocarle con Lal mirch_

_dicen que es como un demonio y que no tienen comparación con nadie_

Colonello al escuchar todo esto, en vez de preocuparse se molestaba más con los sujetos y se preguntaban por que el mal trato a su maestra.

Una vez camino a las montañas

_y dime Lal, ¿Por qué la gente te trata de esa maner…_

Pero en vez de recibir la respuesta recibió un gran golpe en el estomago.

_ no te he dado la confianza para que me llames como se te de la gana, ¡escuchaste!_

_si, lo siento. (Con razón le dicen monstruo, si su carácter es pero al de uno)_ dijo este con las manos en el estomago

_pues por aquí esta bien, ahora ve y busca un lugar para poner las carpas_

Y tal como ella dijo este fue en busca de un buen lugar para acampar, sin queja ni reproche. Luego de unas horas volvió diciendo

_en contre un lugar perfecto, venga_

Lal solo lo siguió aun que sin ninguna expresión en su cara

_ ¿y que le parece?_

_es… es… hermoso_ dijo sonriendo sorprendida

Como ella decía era un lugar hermoso, con un gran lago, el cual estaba rodeado de flores, había un pequeño cerro donde poner las carpas y un lugar desierto donde entrenar.

_ creí que te gustaría_ dijo el muchacho muy feliz y sonriéndole

_ ¿por que te quedas ahí sonriéndome?_

_ es que me esmere buscando este lugar para ver tu sonrisa, es muy linda, deberías sonreír mas seguido… pues bien me voy a armar las carpas Lal… quiero decir Lal mirch_

_¡idiota! Solo ve rápido_ dijo esta sonrojada por lo que le había dicho.

Coronello estaba terminando de levantar las carpas cuando llego Lal

_ veo que ya terminaste_

_ Pues si, aun que ahora iré a refrescarme al lago, usted debería ordenar mientras tanto sus cosas, además ya anochecerá y hay que preparar el fuego_

_ no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, eso si déjame de llamarme por usted, me hace sentir vieja_

_ Pues como digas, kora_

Entonces Lal espero que este se fuera y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas una por una, aun que la mayoría las había dejado en una mochila que andaba trayendo y después se puso a buscar ramas y troncos para hacer fuego, ya que como había dicho el muchacho se acercaba la noche.

Mientras tanto colonello estaba junto al lago lavándose la cara y refrescándose

_ vaya, no me ha ido tan mal, creí que iba ser horrible estar con ella por los comentarios pero es un gran chica, me cae bastante bien… aun que sigo diciendo ¿Por qué los malos comentarios?_

_ ¿aun te preguntas eso?_

_ ha, que demonios… ha eres tu Lal mirch_

_ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que piensen los demás de mi?_

_ Pues, no es que me interese, pero no me gusta que te traten así, ya que por culpa de ellos siempre estas triste, eso es lo que pienso, detonas formas uno debe respetar a las mujeres mas que a nada. Y como me dijo un amigo, lo más hermoso de una mujer es

Su sonrisa, y pude ver que es verdad_ Lal estaba muy confundida, no entendía la razón de tan lindas palabras y tampoco el como sabia lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

_ ja, bien ahora déjate de platicas y ven a comer, ya que mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento_

Con esto ambos se fueron a la fogata, estaba todo ordenado y comenzaron a comer

_ A se me había olvidado preguntarte antes, ¿por que se pusieron a pelear en la fila?_

_ Pues fue por que los jóvenes que estaban al lado te comenzaron a tratar mal_

_ ¿tratar mal?_

_ ya sabes, a decir que eras la única mujer entre tantos hombres, que quizás necesitabas mucha atención, también que tenias un bonito cuerpo y cosas por el estilo, como te dije a mi me enseñaron que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con mucho respeto, y fue por ello que se provocó la pelea, ya que le dije que no tenia ningún derecho a tratarte de esa manera_

_ Entonces estas aquí con migo ¿por mi culpa?_

_ no, no fue por tu culpa, fue por defenderte kora_

_ Aun así… gracias_ el joven soldado se sorprendió ya que la joven que era tan fuerte y firme como una roca se había convertido en una delicada y sensible flor la cual comenzó a deshojarse en forma de lagrimas_

_ ¿pero por que lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? Si es así lo siento, pero_

_ no, no es eso, al contrario, desde hace mucho que una persona no me trataba así_

_ pues acostúmbrate, por que pienso quedarme… ahora me iré a costar… (No soporto a las mujeres llorar)_ Pero no logro lo que había dicho ya que su mano había sido agarrada por la de Lal mirch la cual le dijo:

_ Colonello, espera, no es por molestar… pero ¿puedo llorar en tu hombro?_

_ ha, pues claro, kora_

Entonces así Lal se termino durmiendo en el hombro de este al lado de la fogata, este al no saber que hacer con ella y para no despertarla decidió llevarla a su carpa ya que no podía meterse en la carpa de ella, ya que no le gustaba meterse en las pertenencias de los demás, sin importar cual fuera el motivo. Así que una vez logro entrarla a la carpa, la acostó y la acurruco en un lado de la carpa, mientras que el saco un pequeño peluche que tenia en su mochila, aun que primero revisó si Lal estaba realmente durmiendo y se acostó con el abrazándolo fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente Lal se despertó

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ y fue cuando entonces vio a Colonello durmiendo a un rincón de la carpa con un osito de peluche

_ ¿Cómo es posible que duerma con un osito?… aun que se ve muy lindo_ entonces Lal se acerco a el y se quedo mirando mientras dormía de muy cerca, pero sin darse cuenta esos ojos se abrieron quedándose mirándola por un rato cuando

_haaaaaaaaaa_

_no grites_

_ ¿ha? Lal, ¿Por qué estas tan cerca? Estoy seguro que te acosté al otro rincón de la carpa.

_ ha pues, me llamo la atención tu osito_

_ha, claro, seguro pensaste "¿no es muy grande para dormir con ositos?" pues aun que me digan eso, nunca lo dejare ya que es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…_

Al ver que colonello cambio su sonrisa a una mirada triste, Lal solo pensó

_ pues bien, ahora vístete que comenzaremos de inmediato a entrenar_

_ pues claro, kora… pero creo que primero deberías salir de mi carpa ¿no crees? Kora_ Lal se sonrojó y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba en la carpa de colonello y salio mas que rápido.

Pasaron las horas, la hora de desayuno había terminado y la hora del entrenamiento había llegado.

_ Pues espero que estés listo niño_

_ (volvió a llamarme así… creí que comenzaríamos a llevarnos mejor) siempre estoy listo, kora_

_ entonces comencemos, quiero que escales este acantilado en 5 min._

_ será fácil_

_ Eso lo veremos. Te esperare arriba_ entonces un vez que estaba todo listo Lal dio la señal al muchacho el cual estaba preparado y entusiasmado, sonó el silbato y colonello escalo tan rápido pudo, cuando estaba a punto de subir la cima…

_ Bien ya llegué… ¿Qué demonios?_ quedo atónito cuando vio que su maestra lo esperaba con un arma apuntándole

_ si no bajas, perderás la cabeza, mi amigo_

_ Pero eso no es justo, jamás dijiste que me dispararías_ y entonces Lal disparó como si nada y colonello alcanzo a agacharse, pero esta continuo con el ataque, lo cual obligo al muchacho a bajarse. Una vez a bajo grito

_ ¡eso no se vale Lal!_ Pero la respuesta de la joven fue otro disparo

_ Ya te dijes que no me llamaras por mi nombre_

_ vaya, que carácter (es como si lo que hemos pasado nunca haya ocurrido) _

_bien, intenta subir nuevamente, pero sin que yo te de con mi escopeta_

_mmm…_

_ ¿y bien, o es que ya te rendiste?_

_ Yo nunca me rindo kora_

Entonces continuo intentando de subir sin ser descubierto por su maestra, aun que esta no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad, entonces fue cuando al joven se le ocurrió una idea, la cual llevo a cabo al instante

_ Bien ya estoy por llegar_

_ Si gritas que vienes como quieres que no te descubriré_

_haaaaaaaaaa, ayuda_

Cuando ella se acercó se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba enganchado a una rama apunto de caer

_colonello, espera te subiré_ tal como había dicho subió al rubio lo mas rápido que pudo y este le dijo agitado

_ Muchas… muchas gracias Lal_

_ No hay de que, pero no creí que fueras tan tonto como para que darte enganchado en una rama de árbol_

_ Si, tienes razón, tan tonto para hacer que tu me subieras y así terminar la prueba ¿no es verdad?_`

Un momento de silencio surgió de la nada manteniéndose así hasta que Lal mirch dijo:

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_ Lo que escuchaste kora, ya termine la prueba_

_ no puedo creer que me engañaras_

_ lo siento, pero era la única manera de subir, aun que nuca pensé que me ayudarías tan rápido, al parecer si te importo_

_ ja, a quien le importaría alguien como tu, aun así debo admitir que la prueba ya termino_

Así se la llevaron una semana completa haciendo pruebas, y cada una de ellas el joven muchacho había logrado Terminal con éxito, solo faltaba una, la mas importante de todas.

_ Bien, ¿Cuál será la prueba esta vez, kora?_

_ será la última prueba, la cual consistirá en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, conmigo, si quieres ser parte del comsubin deberás vencerme en un duelo_

_mmm…_

_ ¿Qué acaso te da miedo perder niño?_

_ no, no me da miedo, es que no quiero golpear a una señorita como tu_

_ ¿de que estas hablando?_ dijo esta sonrojada

_ ahora deja de hablar estupideces y prepárate para luchar_


End file.
